Luck of the Not So Irish
by EverPlotting
Summary: Naruto is a drummer, while Sasuke plays the clarinet: the two never play duets. But when the school marching band participates in the St. Patrick's Day Parade in New York City, Sasuke's admiration for Naruto is suddenly returned. Detail, ATTENHUT! NaruSas


**Hey there everyone! This is a (late) St. Patrick's Day fic, which really has nothing to do with St. Patrick's Day, but instead it has to do with the parade in New York City, in which I have participated. So, this fic is partially based on my experiences, and partially based on Sasuke and Naruto, of course. This is my first one-shot so I'm excited :) I hope you all enjoy.  
**

**Warnings: NaruSasu, Shonen ai (its basic bnad geek fluff...suck it up)  
**

* * *

Luck of the Not-So-Irish

A loud whoop from the back of the bus caused one Sasuke Uchiha to nearly jump up from his seat. The raven-haired boy had been somewhat enjoying seeing the cars and buses and trucks go by his wide bus window as said bus wove its way slowly down the highway toward Manhattan.

Unfortunately, the rear end of said bus was full of loud obnoxious teenagers, while he sat alone in his seat in the front. The chaperones who sat one of two rows ahead of him didn't seem to care that the other students were literally piled on top of one another; either that or they were too afraid to go back there and be a responsible adult.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't even know why he had signed up for this bus anyway. Bus one is _always_ the party bus. He was junior; he should have known that by now. Frankly, any bus drum-line gets on, is guaranteed to be the party bus, regardless of the number.

Sasuke glanced back at the rambunctious mass of students to see a mop of blond hair. Sasuke sighed again. _Now_ he remembered why he had signed up for this bus. Where drum-line went, the drum-line captain, Naruto Uzumaki, was sure to lead them and Sasuke, whether the loud-mouthed blond knew it or not.

Actually, when he was playing, Naruto wasn't his loudmouth self. He literally became a different person. He was serious, focused, determined, and incredibly talented. He was in a band with a bunch of guys from school, but no one ever went to their gigs to see any other player, they went to hear and see Naruto play. That's right see: Naruto was hot. Even more so with a drum set in front of him.

So thus, Sasuke Uchiha found his enamored self on Bus One: drum-line's bus, and thus, the party bus. He just prayed that none of them would get drunk; otherwise he'd be in trouble too.

When the bus finally pulled to stop in the city, the cheering on the bus got impossibly louder.

As the drummers and other students with larger instruments busied themselves with sorting out the contents of the baggage hold of the bus, the remainder of their school's marching band appeared around them on the streets. Sasuke was lucky that his clarinet case was small enough to carry; he wouldn't have trusted it in the baggage hold. He sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

--- --- --- --- ---

They lined up in their rows and the energy refused to go down; if anything it shot way up. In the two hours they stood in the streets of Manhattan, they spontaneously played some of their pep band songs and the drum-line did one of their cadences. Passerby always clapped loudest for the drum-line. Naruto spent the entire time with a huge grin on his face.

Finally, whistle calls began to sound. Detail to the ready. Attention. Mark time. Each was executed in perfect rhythm. As everyone stood at attention, Naruto's voice broke through with a shout of "Let's do this!" and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

--- --- --- --- ---

Back on the bus, Sasuke took his seat near the front and patently sat starring at the sidewalk outside, willing the bus to move so that the sidewalk would begin to whiz by like everything else in this day.

He had to admit, their performance, as an entire group, had been awesome. He had never seen them all so focused. Despite all the chatter about how they had gotten on T.V, he knew somehow that they'd have been proud of themselves even if they were the very last group in the parade. Thus Sasuke allowed a small smile to brighten his face, albeit slightly, as he starred at the sidewalk.

About fifteen minutes into the bus ride, Sasuke felt a presence next to him, but he didn't even flinch; not did he look to see whom it was. It was probably only some girl, who would proceed to talk, and he would proceed to ignore her.

That's why Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard Naruto's voice address him in a non-formal greeting. That's why Sasuke couldn't erase the shock from his face when Naruto started talking to him. That's why he could barely focus when Naruto was telling him that he needed a break from his crazy friends, because the blond was too damn hot for his own good. That's why Sasuke could only bring himself to nod like an idiot when Naruto asked if it was okay for him to sit with the raven. That's why Sasuke felt something pull inside of him when Naruto said that he didn't want to sit in a seat alone.

Sasuke watched intently as Naruto produced an mp3 player from the inside pocket of his coat, his drum-line gloves falling to the floor, as they had also occupied the pocket. Sasuke reached down to grab them, only to have Naruto's tanner hand fall upon his pail one. Both boys drew back in surprise, a slight blush adorning each face.

After about five minutes of sitting in silence, Sasuke turned to Naruto. For some reason he found it a matter of the utmost importance to know what Naruto was listening to. He was surprised when Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke and held up the small device to that the raven could read the names of the artists. Most of them seemed to be classic rock bands. Naruto proceeded to explain that nobody he knew was really into his kind of music, so he didn't care if Sasuke didn't like it. Sasuke shrugged and explained that he had never really heard much of it, so he couldn't really form an opinion. Naruto just grinned and offered him an earpiece.

A few minutes later, Naruto started asking Sasuke about the clarinet. Sasuke eventually produced and reed and explained how one went about using it. Naruto attempted. It took all of Sasuke's self control not to laugh. Once Naruto released the small piece of wood from his mouth, he laughed and said he didn't have the lung capacity to play anything other than percussion. Sasuke had to laugh at this one, and point out that after Naruto's earlier shout, he doubted if Naruto couldn't play two wind instruments at once.

Sasuke and Naruto became lost in conversation, a great of which involved making fun of each other and Naruto showing Sasuke how to twirl a drumstick and Sasuke showing Naruto how to make obnoxious high-pitched noises with his instrument. Eventually both became masters at these respective arts.

They didn't even notice when they had gone through Naruto's entire playlist. They didn't even notice when the roar of the back seemed to die down. They didn't even notice when Naruto's laughter was the only sound on the bus. They didn't even notice when Kiba walked up to Naruto…well they didn't notice until he interrupted them that is.

Sasuke saw Kiba before Naruto did, and part of him wished the brunette would spontaneously combust where he stood, but the other half wanted to sigh, and tell Naruto that he should go hang out with his friends. The sighing half won.

So as Kiba was telling Naruto that he should come into the back because they were going to sing traditional Irish songs, curtsey of his own heritage, Sasuke told Naruto to go on ahead. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then got up and walked to the back of the bus.

Sasuke sighed. He knew then that this trip would end the same way it had begun: him starring out the window, trying to ignore the morons in the back. He hated them now more than ever, because they had taken Naruto away from him. True, he was an enigma and a loner, and Naruto was lovable and friendly; there was no reason why they should hang out together. He was a drummer, and Sasuke was a woodwind. The two never played duets.

It was then that a green beret smacked into the back of his head.

He turned venomously to see who had thrown it, but he only saw Naruto waving at him. That jerk! Suddenly, now that his idiot friends surrounded him, he had to be an idiot too, and make fun of Sasuke. Sasuke made a sound of annoyance, and turned around in his seat.

Another beret hit him in back of the head. He didn't even move this time. He could swear he heard a growl though…

Sasuke turned to his left, and standing there was the blond idiot himself. Naruto mumbled something about Sasuke being a stubborn bastard and then told the raven to grab his clarinet and come to the back.

Sasuke did an impressive imitation of a fish.

Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke's clarinet. And then he grabbed Sasuke. He pulled them both to the back of the bus. Kiba gave Naruto a look to question Sasuke's presence, but Naruto glared at him in way that basically threatened to pummel the brunette his he so much as insulted Sasuke.

Naruto instructed Sasuke to put his clarinet together and Sasuke did as he was told, and then Naruto leaned toward his ear and gave his instructions. Sasuke nodded, and began to play. As Kiba and Naruto both knew the song, thy both sang very loudly, making any good Irish man proud.

Several rounds of the Irish-drinking-song game later, the bus pulled into the school, and the energy that students had leaving that bus, was exactly the opposite of what it was the last time they departed from the transportation unit.

Everyone was so tired that they didn't see Naruto wait for Sasuke to pack up his clarinet. They didn't see Naruto and Sasuke walk out of the bus together and they didn't see Sasuke help Naruto move his drum back to the band room. They didn't see Sasuke help Naruto tune the timpani for class tomorrow. They didn't see Sasuke offer Naruto a ride home. They didn't see Naruto agree, and they certainly didn't see Naruto suggest that they go get something to eat instead. And they didn't see Sasuke smile when Naruto's suggestion turned out to be corned beef and cabbage at his apartment; who knew the blond could cook?

They didn't see Sasuke, on his way out from Naruto's apartment, give the blond a small peck on the cheek, before dashing off to his car.

They didn't see Naruto give the raven a small smile before heading back to his apartment and going to sleep.

--- --- --- --- ---

A loud buzzer from his bedside table caused one Sasuke Uchiha to nearly jump up from his bed. The raven-haired boy had been somewhat enjoying his dream of the St. Patrick's Day parade. He watched the cars and buses and trucks go by his wide bedroom window ad he slowly dressed himself to prepare for the day ahead.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't even know why he bothered anymore, anyway. Mornings after dreams about Naruto were _always_ pitiful. He was junior; he should know by now, since he had liked the blond since freshman year. Frankly, morning he woke up from a dream about the blond, was guaranteed to the solemn, regardless of the day ahead.

Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts by loud shouting outside his window. He looked out and was surprised to see the object of this thoughts waving stupidly at him. Sasuke opened his window and questioned the blonde about what he was currently doing. The blond responded that after yesterday, he felt that he should walk Sasuke to school. Sasuke began to remind Naruto that he had a car, and then realized that Naruto wouldn't know that, because Naruto didn't _really_ ride in Sasuke's car last night. Right? It was just a dream. Right?

Sasuke glanced at the clock on his bedside table witch read in clear red letters 'MAR-18.'

Sasuke realized something crucial at that moment: yesterday wasn't a dream.

* * *

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story even if you're not Irish ;)**

**-EverPlotting-**


End file.
